Question: In her geometry class, Gabriela took 4 quizzes. Her scores were 77, 76, 79, and 88. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $77 + 76 + 79 + 88 = 320$ Her average score is $320 \div 4 = 80$.